vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VegaDark
Contact I contacted the staff about the bullying REALNerfNinja6 posted to me. --JOEY310 17:38, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Simpsons Wiki Hi, there is an article on Simpsons Wiki that is not related to the show, please can you delete it? Egon Eagle (talk) 19:57, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Deleted. 20:00, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Wii Fishing Resort Wiki Hi I'm the admin from WFR wiki and I have a streak of IP addresses spams. I hop you can shut this down and protect my wiki to ban IP address editors. AleNinKel (talk) 15:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) www.wiifishingresort.wikia.com spam wikis I noticed a bunch of spam wikis today, way to many to individually add to the report wiki list. They all have "buy, cheap, online, order" in the name, and the founders are different accounts "NAME_4digitYear". example: http://0s3h-online-flagyl.wikia.com/. --Sxerks (talk) 14:58, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Mistaken IP ban? Start of block: 02:22, March 21, 2014 Expiry of block: 02:22, April 21, 2014 Intended blockee: 108.40.128.0/17 Block ID: #347 Current IP address: 108.40.182.135 I was recently banned on the vocaloid wikia when I tried to edit a mistake I had made concerning an album date. Is there any way I can have the ban repealed before the expiration date? Mihaelandnate (talk) 04:28, March 21, 2014 (UTC) In relation to : Mistaken IP ban? As the user above posted. The range block on the MMD and Vocaloid wiki has affected quite a lot of people, however, I can't risk unblocking that IP range until the person behind it either jumps to a different IP or I guess when they will stop their spamming and harassment. An admin on MMD wanted to know if we can contact the ISP of the IP to get them removed? Or reported? :Whois-RWS Thanks for your guy's help for the past week. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Only Staff can contact the ISP. Do you know if the vandal makes anon edits only? I mean, if they don't create accounts to vandalise. 21:58, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I have yet to see an account created that follows this IP's activities. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:30, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :Because we could make an exception for registered users to bypass the block. 23:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Re:Sam Chen He posted this on GoAnimate wiki.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Jimbo_Wales?oldid=29851 Isn't this against the TOU?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:44, June 4, 2014 (UTC) 108.40 IP returns Recent history - I have ranged blocked this user three different times for a month, they continue to return under this address. I am here to report that I may switch this range block to infinite because apparently they just have the full intention of spamming and harassing Vocaloid related wikis regardless of how long the block is. I've only blocked for a month due to the IP possibly being in use by others, but it is just no luck with this. Currently, I can't find the original range block in the Block Listing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) eta Found the range, and blocked for a Year. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:00, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Legit user in range if 108.40 block Sorry to contact again. Could this user c:vocaloid:User:Mihaelandnate have access to the wikis: Vocaloid, Vocaloid Answers, and MikuMikuDance. Apparently they come from the same area. I don't know what range to use to keep the spammer out and legitimate users in. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:15, June 6, 2014 (UTC)